


hey, darling

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve had a bad day. Tony makes it better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	hey, darling

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: congrats on 600 love!! well deserved :)) for a prompt: maybe steve has a bad day, and tony goes and picks him up after work and pampers him a little bit? or however you want it to go :D

Tony comes up to the common room from his workshop to find Steve sitting there, still in his uniform, sans cowl, elbows on his knees and head bowed. 

“Hey, darling,” Tony says, approaching him. He strokes his hand through his hair, regardless and uncaring of all the dirt and grime that had accumulated in it, and watches as some of the stress and tensions bleeds out of him

“Hi,” Steve says, quietly, lifting his head and attempting to smile. Tony can tell the mission had gone awfully, and that Steve’s probably taking the majority of the blame. He doesn’t push it though, the look in Steve’s eye tells him _later, please_ , and he obliges. 

“Do you wanna get cleaned up?” Tony asks, still stroking his hair with one hand and, with the other, tracing his thumb over his cheekbone, fingers splayed over his beard, over a fading bruise. 

Steve nods, almost imperceptibly, staring up at Tony. He gently tugs him to his feet and makes their way to the bathroom, undoing clasps on the suit as he goes. Steve’s plaint and cooperative - testament to his exhaustion - and lets Tony take care of him more than he usually would let him, barely talking and pressing light kissing whenever he felt like to whichever part of Tony was nearest.

The shower seems to help him, he even cracks a smile when Tony spikes his hair up with shampoo, catching his reflection in the mirror.

His hand comes up to his face of its own accord, touching his beard. God, Tony’s going to get JARVIS to hack into SHIELD and find out what happened on that mission, because he knows Steve, and he knows it wasn’t him who’d fucked up however badly it had been to make Steve this distracted as to not even notice himself.

“Do you want it gone?” Tony asks, letting go of the shampoo in favour of hugging him from behind.

Steve nods, leaning against Tony.

He works efficiently, with a steady precise hand and whispering endearments all the while that work wonders to get the stressed, tense look off his face in favour of a calmer, more peaceful look, one that told Tony _thank you._

He’s easy to get into bed after that, and Tony shifts them around until they’re in a position they’re in distressingly rarely: Tony as the big spoon, holding Steve against his chest.

“I love you,” he whispers, after JARVIS had dimmed the lights, running his hand through his clean, vanilla-scented hair - he was probably due for a cut, but he looked more boyish and carefree with his hair falling into his eyes and easier into disarray. It was a good look on him.

Steve turns his head to press a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, murmuring, “I love you,” back, finally, finally settled, in mind, body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses


End file.
